


tommorow never came

by a_b028



Series: odin/laufey shortfics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Drabble, Growing Old Together, Hospitals, M/M, Old Age, One Shot, Probably ooc, general sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_b028/pseuds/a_b028
Summary: “Witnessing your last breath?” Odin said as he sat down on a plastic chair next to the bed, “Wouldn’t miss it for a thing.”





	tommorow never came

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from Lana Del Rey's song 'Tommorow Never Came' 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes - english is not my mother language :) 
> 
> made purely for fun and lack of Odin/Laufey fics

The first thing Laufey said to Odin was a raspy _took you long enough_ followed by a bloodied cough and after the younger male was done the hospital room was filled with a silence that was occasionally broken by beeping machines that supported his life.

“Witnessing your last breath?” Odin said as he sat down on a plastic chair next to the bed, “Wouldn’t miss it for a thing.”

A small smile broke on Laufey’s old and wrinkled face and he chuckled, “Loki visited. I made peace with him, finally.”

“You did?” Odin asked and noticed that the other man wanted to pick up his hand but didn’t have enough strength to do so. He moved his chair closer and took Laufey’s palm in his.

“It was about time,” he muttered and closed his eyes, “He forgave me my mistakes and I forgave him his – you should’ve seen it, he was crying like a baby. _A_ _baby_. Gods, it’s been a long, long time since he was one. And Byleistr and Helblindi also came by.”

“Tis a good thing,” Odin replied quietly as he stared at Laufey’s tired face and felt a sob building up in him, “Did Thor came? He told me earlier that he is going to.”

The younger male squeezed his hand in confirmation, “He brought me oranges and that record I asked him for.”

“Nice,” he played with the ring on Laufey’s thin finger. He was glad that Laufey wasn’t alone all the time and that his children and Thor visited him when Odin couldn’t.

“Old fool,” Laufey breathed without even bothering to open his eyes and stare back, he must’ve sensed Odin’s emotions, “Tell me a story.”

“You call me an old fool and yet you want me to tell you a story?” he asked but when Laufey didn’t respond or mock his words as he always did Odin sighed, “About?”

“I personally like the one about the night we met,” he said as he traced Odin’s palm with his thumb, “Back at that Pink Floyd concert I stole tickets for.”

 _How cruel of you_ , Odin thought, _to make me go back in time and remember all of these years we spent together, all these years we shared - as if i didn't think about it enough - while you lie on your deathbed without a care for the world._

“Alright,” Odin agreed, “Just don’t feel asleep on me.”

“I’ll try,” he said and finally opened his eyes. They were hollow and tired – just like the rest of Laufey – but there still was a spark of delight present. Odin felt like this, _this_ was the last time he’s seeing them this way and something crushed inside of him. Something been crushing inside of him ever since Laufey got sick, but today it was unbearable.

He ignored that sinking feeling in his stomach and started his tale.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading:) i really appreciate any feedback:) 
> 
> the idea for this came to me when i've read a comment under 'The Night We Met' by Lord Huron - 'take me back to the night we met but you're saying goodbye to your significiant other of 50 years' and it fucked me so badly that i mixed it with a fact that odin/laufey has a very little fandom (should i even call it a fandom?) and boom got this short fic. 
> 
> It's pretty plotless I think? and this could be a part of something bigger I'm planning to write, but no promises;
> 
> again, thanks for reading:)


End file.
